Rainbow Dash's Fast Search
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Rainbow fly off to find Spitfire after realizing she is tricked by Wind Rider. Here is a short on what I think happened. It's short and quick.


High in the cold and snowy sky, Equestria's fast pegasus, Rainbow Dash is trying to get to the Crystal Mountains at top speed. Her mission is to find Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts.

Earlier in Canterlot, Spitfire has gone missing after receiving a note from her mother. Everypony assumed it was Rainbow so she can take her spot in the show. But thanks to Rarity, everypony discovered Wind Rider is behind it. He planned to send Spitfire away to make it look like Rainbow wants her gone. He has wrote in the letter that Spitfire's mother is sick with pegisitis and the cure is the Ice Irises from the Crystal Mountains.

Because it's far away and the ice irises are hard to find in spring, Soarin suggests that Rainbow should take her place, but Rainbow denies and decides to fly after her. Now Rainbow continues to fly in the winter like sky as fast as she can to find Spitfire before the show.

In short amount of time, Rainbow is able to see the Crystal Mountains and a large clearing. She flies towards the clearing to find Spitfire.

Rainbow flies to the clearing as she calls out, "Spitfire! Spitfire! Where are you?!"

Down at the clearing, surrounded by snow and ice, Spitfire digs around the area to find the ice irises for her mother's illness. So far, she isn't able to find any of those healing flowers.

Spitfire says to herself, "I know that these flowers don't grow during spring, but I have to find one. My mom really needs them."

Spitfire digs in a different spot to find the special flowers.

Suddenly, she hears someone calling out, "Spitfire!"

Spitfire's ears twitch and look around to see who is calling her.

"Spitfire!" The voice calls out again.

Spitfire looks around to see where the voice is coming from. When she looks in the air, Spitfire removes her goggles in surprise to see Rainbow Dash flying in the sky.

"Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asks.

She then calls out, "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow hears the voice, and looks down to see the Wonderbolt leader. Rainbow flies down from the sky, and lands on the ground.

"Rainbow, what are you doing here?" Spitfire asks.

"Looking for you Spitfire. You need to get back to Canterlot right away," Rainbow answers.

"I can't. I need to find the ice irises. Now that you're here, things will go much faster," Spitfire says.

But Rainbow says, "But Spitfire, you were tricked."

"What?" Spitfire asks.

"It's true. Wind Rider wrote that letter to get you out of the way for a while," Rainbow says.

"What?! Why would he do that?" Spitfire asks in shock.

"Because he didn't want me to break his Wonderbolt Record. So he sent you away to make it look like I did and get me kicked out," Rainbow says.

Spitfire is shocked to her it, but calmly says, "I find that hard to believe."

"I know. But remember when you showed up when me and Rarity were talking to Spitfire," Rainbow says.

"Yeah?" Spitfire replies.

"You told him that I might be able to beat your record, and said that with some more practice and I'll be able to beating records in no time," Rainbow says.

"And you will. I'll bet it took you a short amount of time for you to get here," Spitfire says.

"I know right," Rainbow says with pride.

Then she says, "Anyway, Wind Rider knew that if I trained with you long enough, I'll bet his record. So he was trying to prevent it by sending you away and make it look like I did it. We saw your mother during practice, and she's fine. She's worried to find out you were gone, and wonder where you're at right now."

"Oh no! I gotta get back!" Spitfire says.

"Then we better get going. I just hope we can make it to the show in time," Rainbow says.

"As long as we fly fast, we'll get there. And the moment I do, I'm going to bust Wind Rider's flank for this stunt he tried to pull," Spitfire says.

Rainbow and Spitfire take to the sky and fly as fast as they can. The two fly together at top speed to make it back to Canterlot for the show and to make sure Wind Rider pays for his crime.


End file.
